Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and, in particular, to a cleaning apparatus used for a model.
Description of Related Art
3D printing, also called additive manufacturing (AM), is a rapid forming technology. Starting with a digital model file, the 3D printing constructs an object, layer by layer, using bondable materials such as metal powder and plastic based on the parameters of the model file. Finally, a real three-dimension model having any shape is made. This method is called “layer-forming.”
The manufactured model needs a manual clean-up by a worker. However, the manual clean-up suffers from the following disadvantages. First, the photosensitive resin on the model is harmful to the human body. Second, different workers have different clean-up ways, which likely results in defects in the model caused by an over clean-up such as a deformation, crack, or rough surface; it also likely results in other defects in the model caused by an under clean-up such as a slim surface or residual odor.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to the above existing technology and researches with the application of related theory to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art, which becomes the goal of the inventor's improvement.